The present invention relates generally to a valve for controlling fluid flow through a faucet and, more particularly, to a valve cartridge configured to be received within a chamber of a faucet valve housing.
Faucets are generally controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a delivery spout, or dual-handles which utilize individual valves to control the flow of hot and cold water. Dual-handle faucets typically include a pair of valve assemblies, each having a valve member rotatably seated within a valve housing and connected to a faucet handle by a valve stem extending therefrom. An aperture formed in the bottom of the valve member cooperates with an inlet port to regulate the rate and volume of fluid flow. Examples of this type of valve assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,835 and 4,700,928, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
These prior art valve assemblies often consist of multiple components that may be readily separated from each other. Moreover, several of these individual components require independent installation into the valve housing. For example, conventional valve assemblies often include a valve member, a stop, a seat, and a spring, all of which are separate components supported by the valve housing.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet valve assembly includes a valve housing having a first bore with a longitudinal axis, and a second bore in fluid communication with the first bore, wherein the second bore is laterally offset from the longitudinal axis of the first bore. An outlet port is in fluid communication with the first bore. A valve body is positioned within the first bore of the housing. The valve body includes a cylindrical outer wall defining a receiving bore extending axially along the longitudinal axis. A valving member is supported within the receiving bore of the valve body for rotation about the longitudinal access. The valving member includes an outlet passageway configured to be in fluid communication with the outlet port of the valve housing in at least some of the rotational positions of the valving member. A valve plate is positioned within the receiving bore and is coupled to the valving member, such that the valve plate rotates with the valving member. The valve plate includes a first sealing surface and a first inlet opening laterally offset from the longitudinal axis. A seat is positioned within the second bore of the valve housing. The seat includes a second sealing surface and a second inlet opening laterally offset from the longitudinal axis. The first inlet opening is configured to be in selective fluid communication with the second inlet opening upon rotation of the valving member and the valve plate. A retainer is coupled to the seat and to the cylindrical outer wall of the valve body.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet valve cartridge includes a valve body having an outer wall defining a receiving bore extending axially along a longitudinal axis. A valving member is supported within the receiving bore of the valve body for rotation about the longitudinal axis of the receiving bore. A valve plate is positioned within the receiving bore and is coupled to the valving member, such that the valve plate rotates with the valving member. The valve plate includes a first sealing surface and a first inlet opening offset from the longitudinal axis of the receiving bore. A seat includes a second sealing surface and a second inlet opening, the first inlet opening configured to be in selective fluid communication with the second inlet opening upon rotation of the valving member and the valve plate. A retainer extends intermediate to the outer wall of the valve body and the seat. The retainer is configured to couple the seat to the outer wall while providing for limited axial movement of the seat relative to the cylindrical wall. A biasing member is operably coupled to the seat and is configured to bias the first sealing surface into sealing engagement with the second sealing surface.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet valve cartridge includes a valve body having an outer wall defining a receiving bore extending axially along a longitudinal axis. A valving member is supported within the receiving bore of the valve body for rotation along the longitudinal axis of the receiving bore. A first sealing surface and a first inlet opening are supported by the valving member. A seat includes a second sealing surface and a second inlet opening, wherein the first inlet opening is configured to be in selective fluid communication with the second inlet opening upon rotation of the valving member. The seat extends downwardly below the outer wall of the valve body. A retainer couples the seat to the outer wall. A biasing member is operably coupled to the seat and is configured to bias the first sealing surface into sealing engagement with the second sealing surface. The biasing member extends downwardly below the seat and the outer wall of the valve body.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet valve cartridge includes a valve body having a cylindrical outer wall with an inner surface. A valving member is supported for rotation within the valve body. A seat includes a body having an outer surface. A retainer includes a first pair of arcuate arms having inwardly facing portions configured to couple to the outer surface of the seat, and a second pair of arcuate arms having outwardly facing portions configured to couple to the inner surface of the outer wall.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.